lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Animais
no gibi do Hurley, é um dos muitos animais mostrados em Lost]] Há muitos tipos diferentes de ' animais ' mostrados em '' Lost . Os animais provaram ser muito importante durante o tempo dos sobreviventes na Ilha, tanto para servir de alimento, para a orientação espiritual, ou simplesmente para a sustentação moral nas épocas de dificuldade. Ocorrências Ocorrências Menores * Locke said that when his foster sister Jeannie died, a Golden Retriever appeared which their mother believed was her daughter reincarnated. It stayed for five years, until the woman died, then disappeared. * Fish are depicted in the Mural. * Animal-themed decorations are featured in The Staff's nursery, including a lion, zebra, and monkey. * Mr. Eko told a story about a boy who kills a dog, then worries about the existence of hell not because he is sorry, but because he is worried the dog he killed will be waiting for him there. * Jack was shown the cartoon The Blue Danube, which features animals based on the folk tale "The Ugly Duckling". * Juliet managed to impregnate a male field mouse. * Pictures of orange fish and insects including a bee are featured in the Room 23 video. Temas Recorrentes Ataques de Animais Animal attacks that have occurred in the Lost storyline are listed here with a brief description and episode citation. *'Tubarão''' - Sawyer é atacado por um tubarão e Michael atira no tubarão pra salvar-lo. . *'Abelhas' - Charlie stepped on a bee hive on the ground, resulting in a swarm that chases Jack, Locke, Charlie, and Kate, who discover the Caves while seeking refuge. *'Urso Polar' - Polar bears have attacked on numerous occasions: ** A bear attacked Kate, Sawyer, Shannon, Sayid, and Boone during their mission to operate the radio. Sawyer shot it dead with a gun, and Kate realized it was a polar bear. Boone wondered if it had killed the pilot, although this conjecture is not confirmed. ** A bear attacked Walt. Locke and Michael managed to rescue Walt and chase the bear away. **Locke and Charlie rescued Eko from a cave occupied by a polar bear using fire. Locke had earlier seen a polar bear in his vision. **When Eko was killed outside the Pearl station, Locke lied and told Nikki that he thought a bear had killed him. *'Javali' - Characters are charged at by boars on multiple occasions: **Michael was knocked over by a charging boar as he, Kate and Locke attempted to hunt boar for the first time. **Charlie is charged at by a boar, before it is caught in a trap by Locke. **Jin is knocked over by a charging boar, just before discovering Goodwin's body. **Sawyer was knocked down by a charging boar as he heard whispers. *'Sawyer and animals': Sawyer was tormented by animals on two occasions. The first time, he was tormented by a boar. He enlisted Kate's help in finding it, and when he finally caught up to it, he spared its life, a theme in sync with his sympathetic flashback storyline. The second time, he was tormented by the sounds of a tree frog. He enlisted Hurley's help in finding it, and when he caught up to it, he killed it immediately. This killing echoed his recent dark actions in obtaining the survivors' gun cache in the previous episode. *'Aranha Medusa': A Aranha Medusa , indentificado pelo Dr. Arzt,ataca Paulo e Nikki. Iniciativa DHARMA Multiple animals and animal themes have been associated with the DHARMA Initiative. Two of the stations The Swan, and The Hydra, are named after animals. There is a reference to "Cerberus", the mythical three-headed dog, on the blast door map. The Others have mentioned DHARMA's use of animals. Tom mentioned that polar bears had been the previous occupants of Kate and Sawyer's cages, and Juliet mentioned that sharks and dolphins had been housed in the Hydra station. As further corroboration of these claims, the shark that attacked Michael and Sawyer in bore a DHARMA logo, the polar bear's cave included a carcass wearing a uniform with a DHARMA logo, and polar bears were shown in the Swan Orientation Film. Both the shark and polar bears have been involved in animal attacks (see above). Animais de Estimação Sun, Walt, Hurley, and Locke have been known to have or have had pet dogs. Several of these had been transferred from other characters. For example Vincent was given by Brian Porter to Walt, and Bpo Bpo, formerly Byung's Daughter's pet, was given by her father Byung Han to Jin, who gave it to as a gift to Sun. Locke also saw a "Lost dog" wanted poster, presumably for a lost pet. The Lost Experience ]] Animals are also present in . * Several animals were shown in the DHARMA Initiative Psychology test video, including an orangutan, polar bear, and boar. * Argos is a chocolate Labrador Retriever. * Joop is a 105 year old orangutan. * Retrieversoftruth.com is dedicated to "canine clairvoyance" research, and describes how yellow Labrador Retrievers (the same breed as Vincent) have psychically aided their masters throughout history. ** "Wally Bole" is an anagram for "Yellow Lab" Questões não respondidas * Como os animais chegaram à ilha? * Will the animal storylines from The Lost Experience, such as life extension program with Joop, or the Labrador Retriever institute, manifest in episodes of Lost? * Por que razões a Iniciativa DHARMA pega ursos polares, tubarões e golfinhos? * Vincent tem habilidades especiais? * O que é "O pássaro do Hurley"? Ele está conectado com o "pássaro do Walt"? * Will animal-related content from TLE appear in future television episodes? * Qual a importancia do cavalo da Kate?Ele é uma criação do Monstro? Category:Temas Category:Animais Category:Listas